Insane Ways
by EliteGuard
Summary: Funny, how the world sometimes works, don't you think?
1. Chapter 1

**Insane ways**

In the dirty, dusty Outlands

 **Kion's P.O.V**

As I heard Zira spread the words "meet my daughter Vitani"

I began to think who could be the person hiding under the mask of the name.

The first thought though, i'm admiting was a negative one, because look at the mother of hers, but at the right moment my brown eyes have seen her i couldn't be more wrong.

Before me is standing a lioness with incredible shiny violet slighty thin eyes, rounded with a mixture of light-dark brown eye rims. I'm raising an eyebrow with grining reavealing my shiny teeth at her she was just rolling her eyes first then with challenging eyes forming a smile. The process of analyzing continued the nose was very similiar to just all the lions that i had already met, only the colour is different, she has a purple and a bit violet nose.

Her muzzle is small and her jaw is not so prominent.

I see on the girls head a extensively tuft of hair that goes, like the wind has blown it to the side, between her eyes and Fluffy cheeks are on the both side of her face. About her ears, i can't say much their very alike mine the only different, without black ear rims.

Now my vision is starting to analyze her body. She has a elegant thin body with gold-brown fur and lower fur is greyish-brown. I could feel that her beauty, was responsible why my jaw droped so fast it happened so fast i closed my muzzle and in my mind the words

"Wow, Beautifull" echoing there.

I would say the echoing terms to the cute lioness, but what are my friends going to come up with that, literally they will laugh at me and will going to do provocate marks like

"How is it possible that the fiercest lion off all found love" to be precisely bunga and fuli suits this movement and i hate that when im defendless against there treats.

There is no reason to question myself i am the fiercest lion and the leader of the lion guard. Sometimes i wonder how we have been becoming friends. I guess friendship has his own circle of rules.

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

I'm noticing my mother is straight coming towards me, well i haven't trained for nothing and so it didn't take long for my hunter vision to catch sight of the 2 new creatures on the right side a male lion, on the left side a hyena a hyena, what the actual approaching with my mother.

I couldn't think any further and was cut by my mothers voice calling my name instictively i turn my head to her, at first the signal she was giving me with her eyes has confused me but i quickly understand what she was trying to telling me.

I should introduce myself And i'm a quick thinker, not so dumb like nuka.

Now i began to think again, i can see the male lion in his pale golden pelt that has a lion head on the left shoulder and spots on the back of his paws and a lighter golden on his lower fur a bit muscular form or should i say block-like haha must to save this to my book of mean words. He's looking strong though, but nothing that I couldn't take on.

My sight is going up to face the lion in this particular case where he was with this silly grining, rasing an eyebrow and puffing is chest out at me i was just rolling my eyes thinking if he surely was so follish to believe that i fall for that but it is good to have a challenge, so i have responded forcing a smile. In the meantime i'm making an impressing of his face, his brown eyes are roundly, the light golden square jaw wearing a darker brown bigger triangle nose.

He has a backwards stylish/messy refined red head tuft, Suddenly cute was crossing my thoughts i revived myself, if my mind would be a person i would slam him for that.

I'm Vitani, the tough lioness and i will not definitely not fall for him this selfconfident was lost seeing him not this again to avoid more happy thoughts i had turned my head to the hyena beside the lion. I haven't forgotten her but she is a hyena and i haven't caring for hyenas at all.

 **Kion's P.O.V**

Enough with that thinking i was commanding my brain while my attention is driffting to Zira's. She is telling me that she wants to talk to me in privacy and i should follow her so i did with the idea to solve the problem this way.

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

They want to talk in privacy sigh bored look "its fine with me" telling myself.

I'm going to check my brothes out, i'm sitting on a large cliff that was above the cavity where Nuka, Kovu and the hyena jasiri were arguing about something.

It hasn't bothered me but it was funny to seeing them so and then my mind is moving again to this lion Kion, yet again my mum was interrupting me, yelling at us to come after her.

 **Kion's P.O.V**

We cornering Zira's army and bunga reminding me to use the roar against them.

I just nod at him then to the outlander lions saying with provocative smirk time to fly than yeah well the roar. What i didn't consider was that the cute lioness went off to. Smashing my own face and whispering there she goes.

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

That idiot just roared at me and now I'm flying away oh that seeks for sweet payback laughing to myself.

No he's cute, no he's a big stupid idiot.

Dreamily i'm thinking, no he can be both.

 **Love begins in insane ways.**


	2. Pre-metting

**Kion's P.O.V**

She isn't going to hurt by that roar, because i had holded myself back right? I'm hoping inside but no i am right.

When i see her again, i'm going to make sure she is alright and apologise to her.

Within completing that in my mind, i'm requesting a safety check from my friends, first Bunga who has been standing beside me the whole time, he was just performing a confirmation nod, then at the same time Beshte and Ono along with fuli are smiling and telling me their are ok. "Lets go home" a satisfied smile is crossing my face, i'm calling out them.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

The whole team had travelled in silence to the border of the pridelands. Arrived, the friends are coming to a stopping to saying their goodbyes to jasiri.

"Thanks for the help" Jasiri was thanking all out loud while she already has been heading back to her territory.

"No problem and always ask us when you need help" the light brownish eyed lion is speaking for his friends.

 **Kion's P.O.V**

My expression is evolving into a responsible sternly look, well the pridelands doesn't defend himself. So i have faced my friends, recently was ordering them with a motivating voice

"We precisely you, guys must patrol the border, also GO, GO, GOO!"

Their reaction is not surprising me, they are all sending me the wide eyes,full with lustless, but fuli was challenging my decision "Why don't you want to come with us?!"

that didn't surprised me at all too and she is giving a half mistrust, displeased glance.

I'm answering "Its about the lions from the outlands, i must report to them to my dad, i'm going to catch up to you guys, when i'm done."

"Alright then" fuli has accepted and was about to lead the group, before she could be far enough, i'm running to her side, calling her name, only she can hear. "Fuli!"

Her green eyes is focusing on me in silence.

"You have the command now and be carefull let bunga don't do anything stupid!"

A understanding smile is coming with a respond from my cheetah friend "I get that."

I just smiled back to show my trust. Seconds later we has departed to our on mission.

On my journey to pride rock i'm sighting Kiara, who is walking opposite the same path.

"Where are you going little brother?" My older sister is loud greeting me expanding with her happy voice the little brother part, as i guess she has been wearing the smile all day long.

"Should i tell her, i am not sure about it, but she is my sister, she deserved it to knew" i had decided.

"I'm going to inform dad about the lions they live in the outlands. What are you going to do, Kiara?"

"I'm gonna meet with Zuri and Tifu!" She was answering quickly, then she began to jump crazy. Confusing my right eyebrow is rising up"sometimes she has to much energy!" I'm laughing inside. The curiosity has taken the control of me, so i'm searching for a point of this.

"Why are you so happy today?"No answer.

I'm trying it again "Somebody had asked about you, i can not remember his name was it Kovi or Kovio i don't know anymore, but it was similiar to that." Again no reaction.

"I will just go...then. See you around."

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

Realization hit Kiara in the face with big reddish-brown eyes, the light peach-ish lioness is bursting into action after her brother. In the meantime Kion has stopped in front of the rocky steps of pride rock, all of a sudden something strong is pinning him on the ground.

 **Kion's P.O.V**

I'm seeing my sister is pinning me down. It's a different story, when she doesn't want to answer me but this, oh no this is going to far. Furiosly shaking my paws to free myself, the furiosity was coming to my voice, so i'm shouting out at her.

"Kiara, i don't have time for games and how did you became so strong?!"

"He's NAME is KOVU! You can't tell dad about him!" Her loud girly voice yelling was ringing in my ears and they are suffering alot.

With ease i'm lifting her with my hind legs without to use to much strenght, i'm pushing her off of me. I stood up fast and was looking at her, She was sitting there and was giving me that famous cute puppy face.

"It won't work by me, sister. I will tell him anyway." I'm grinning triumphly.

In that time my sister is targeting her eyes on the ground then my ears are hearing her quiet sobbing and crying.

"Please Kion, I I I miss him. I just want...to see him...again."

"I didn't mean to..." worried, I'm tyring to justify myself to my brain. I couldn't stand her anymore to that view "alright, i will not tell dad and i will help you to find him. Ok?"

And she was hugging me instantly, her happy voice is speaking again.

"I love you, brother! You are the best!"

Surprised by that move first, but i had regained myself, so i was hugging her back.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

In the outlands, the new home for the outlander lions. There is laying thoughtfull lioness cub, giving no attention to her suroundings

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

"That idiot had hurt me very bad by his soo majestic roaaarr!" Sacastically i'm reflecting the past process. "Because of him, my paws are now hurting and i can't train to become stronger!" at this remark i'm slashing angry, the ground before me with my right claws, forgetting about the injury of mine. My eyes are instictevly shuting down at the pain that was arising inside of me. "Its so borinnggg!" I was yelling at the sky and all of the sudden my focus is spotting Kovu.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

Kovu was nervously searching around for anyone from his pride "it seems clear".

Relieved, he was running to the direction of pride rock, but in a flash his older sister has been intervening his journey.

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

I'm smirking "I got you, by the way where are you going though?"

He was just staring at me relaxed, his green eyes are sending selfconfident, then he is answering "I want to meet Kiara and i will! And before you ask who she is, she is the older sister of the lion Kion, who we saw yesterday."

"And why are you want to see her?" I'm bombing him with questions. This time he has ingnored it and on his face is appearing a grin, the eyebrows of my brother are dancing up and down.

"I know you like him!"

A not serious mischievously grinning is coming from me too "Don't start with that, Kovu, you know you will lose!."

I was laughing and recalling inside my thoughts "It's payday, Kion!"

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

"Are you coming or what!?" The male has been calling for his sister, like 5 minutes.

"Shut up, I'm coming!" She confirmed her brother a little bit harsh.

Kovu and Vitani started their journey.

 **Author's note:**

Finally the second chapter is here, i want to apologys for the long wait.

I have a good plot to this story now.

And I think the age gap between Kiara and Kion is not much, in my opinion Kiara is just hours older than Kion.

What's your opinion?

As always have a great day/night and I salute to you all.


	3. Meeting

**Vitani's P.O.V**

We are walking wordlessly trough the Outland canyons, the walls so high that their shadows are covering us from the burning lights of the sun. To keep myself from boring to death, I'm listening to my thoughts. I have been hating these heat, since my family has come here. It doesn't matter anymore, because I got used to it, day after day, it's the same.

Before my temper could have rised inside at this thought, I'm amuzing myself with the recflection of my brother and his concentration face. He is so intenting to see this lioness, that he isn't even talking to me, when he is not going to do it, then i will do it, the deadly boredom is echoing within my voice.

"Hey, Kovu, when are we going to be there?"

After some minutes, he was finally giving me a sign of life, but his green eyes weren't targeting me, instead to the world before us.

"It's not far away anymore. We must just follow this path!, come on, Vitani!." Kovu was yelling happy, while he was bursting into a speedrun.

Quickly I'm chasing after him.

Suprised by the view, Kovu has lead me to a place much darker than the other parts of the outlands. In front of us, was laying a dead tree that connected this land with the other land. Under the tree bridge was a lake full of crocodiles.

" we arrived". I'm hearing my brother excited.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

Kiara and Kion were departing, as kiara's eyes and head together had jumped in realization.

" I forgot that I wanted to meet him again today!.

 **Kion's P.O.V**

Confused, I'm interrupting my sister fast, questioning with one eyebrow rising and a half open mouth.

" Meeting? What are you talking about, Kiara?!" a slight sternly tone was noticable in my voice now. " By the way, if someone take a note about our vanishing, like my friends or Tifu and Zuri or even worse our parents!?".

Kiara is laughing about the behavior of mine, at the same time she is tyring to calm me down.

" So it is better, when you are a little less louder!. Don't worry about Zuri and Tifu, they won't be witnessing that. Our parents believe in us, they will not start to search for us. Now let's go!"

Her happy smilling glance is creepy, so creepy that I was thinking for a second, that she would have known exactly what I was thinking. I'm laughing at this thought, then my mind is throwing the more serious

question.

" Should we really go there?, but she had stated some good points, more importantly what about my friends, wait i have sent them to patrol the whole border I'm sure they need some time to do that."

I'm starting to face her, first in a serious way.

" I'm going with you, because to protect you." the last saying with grinning.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

The lioness was sending him a provocating smile and reminding her brother.

" Did you forgot who is older, little brother?! Race ya!"

She already has begun to run to the direction of the outlands, before Kion could react.

Kion was calling after her " Yououu cheateddd!".

After several minutes of racing, they were there.

 **Kion's P.O.V**

At the sight my thougts are flying in my head.

" Hey, I know this place, I'm patrolling this border every day, how could she was able to sneaking off without getting caught? I must admit she is good at that". Completing my thinking.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

Kiara was crossing the bridge, while Kovu was sitting and waiting for her, then their eyes were laying on each other, rapitly they were rushing towards, embracing themselves in a tight hug, where Kiaras head is under Kovus chin, words couldn't have described this moment, fully ingnoring their siblings.

The couple have been wandering off from the previous spot.

Kion and Vitani have been left alone.

The two of them had looked nervously to all angle of the surroundings, but not to each others eyes.

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

There, there he is standing right next to me. Smiling a little bit, my purple eyes are shinning in hope. I hope he will apologize in a more romantic way.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

 **Kion's P.O.V**

Here is the chance now, buutt how should I tell her that and what? Think think think. Ah I know it now.

I'm focusing my view to the beautifull lioness with a slight grin.

" Vitani, right, so how are you?"

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

To those question, instantly my face is just inches from his away, giving him a are you serious look.

" My paws are just hurting, because of you, yeah i'm fine."

Rolling my eyes.

" You are lucky that you are cute, otherwise i would have been slapping you for that."

Did I really said that? Oh no I'm blushing.

Please you didn't heard it, you didn't saw it. Staring into his brown eyes.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

 **Kion's P.O.V**

The grin on me is growing bigger as she has said that i'm cute.

" You are beautifull!" I'm calling her, staring into her purple eyes, now our faces are very close.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

They both were staring to each others eyes, noticing that their noses are about to touch, then they both have evaded quicky and Vitani was stating.

" I must go after my brother, i'm reponsible for him!"

" I'm coming with you, because I'm reponsible for my sister!" came it from Kion.

But neither of them have been seeing the creature that was occupying from a far higher plateau, growing in anger, revealing his teeth

" My time has come, Kion".

 **Author's note:**

My brain is like melting right now XD.

Here it is chapter 3.

As always have a good day/night and I salute to you all.


	4. Payback and Challenge

Kion and Vitani were wondering, where their siblings have gone.

Meanwhile Kiara and Kovu had told their goodbyes to each other, but both lions have forgotten about the other two, since the encounter in the tree bridge. The goodbyes were processing in the same place, this was the funny part.

The future princess has been singing in a not understandable tone, shaking her head to the rythm, closed eyes signalising the happy mood of her, following a path that was going straight to her homeland, all around this path was laying huge grass.

As the peach-creamy lioness has neared the priderock, she was hearing paws, at this, her reddish-brown eyes reacted fast and opened, to her surprise, it was the queen of the pridelands her mother Nala. The queen had reached her daughters front by running a little worried, blue eyes full with concern, then relieving at the vision of her daughter, this emotion was remarkable in Nala's voice.

" There you are Kiara, THANKS Goodness You have your hunting practice today!, where had you been Kiara!?".

The younger female was sending an apologising smile with that she answered.

" Sorry, Mum, I left because i have been so nervous the whole day, about the hunting stuff."

A little fake fear was on her face.

Nala has replyed understandable, motherly smiling.

"It will be alright sweety". The smile was fading , at the thought of Kion, again a little bit worry had conquered her feelings.

"Where is your brother?, Simba is sligthy angry and disappoint in him, because he is thinking that Kion went off to play!?, did you see him somewhere, Kiara?"

Shock has hit the princess in the stomach, like a roket.

" I had met him a while ago, I wanted to talk with him, but he had refused it by explaining to me that he want to be alone and he was very serious about that."

She was thinking "How could I forget him?"

Shame and nevousity was outspreading inside her.

"I will tell about it, sweety now let's go back, Tifu and Zuri are awaiting us".

Now the queens voice had turned into an ironically grin.

"Simba is overreacting sometimes, when it is about duties."

Mother and daughter was arriving at priderock, just seconds later Tiifu was running cheerfull towards Kiara and asking.

"Hiiiiiiii, Kiaraaa, are you ready for the hunting practiceee?".

Before the princess could have done something, the burnt orange lioness with blue eyes had cut her off.

"Oh, no that's not good for my claws!" Zuri was groaning in displeasure and controlling her shiny claws.

Nobody has scouted the egret bird Ono, who landed in front of everybodys eyes, but he was facing Kiara with a sweaty face.

"Your highness, it's perfect that I could find you. I'm searching Kion and majesty, do you know where he is?!"

Instantly she was proctecting her brother.

"Yeah, I had a encounter with him, but he just avoided it by telling me, he wants to be alone for awhile!" in the same time she was speaking to herself.

"That was the return for your help". After that she was back in reality.

Before Ono could fly Nala was interrupting him fast.

"Ono, is Simba there with the Lion Guard?"

The bird repyled back, but was unsure how to tell the truth.

"Actually, right now he is leading the Lion guard".

"Please, tell him about Kion!, Ono" The queen has requested in her always beautifull voice.

"Confirmed, your highness". Ono was saluting to show that he understood and flew off.

Then all the 4 lionesses went to the hunting practice.

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

Step for step, my paws are starting to hurt more, the right paw of mine has caught the worse of all, every step I do hurts so much, because of him, but why can't I be angry with this lion, focusing my pain entangled face on his sternly gaze, his light brown eyes are scanning the area for his sister, for me I was sure that Kovu is able to protect himself, then suddenly a pulse of pain has been going trough my right paw.

I'm stopping in my tracks, I'm trying to get the control of the pain by closing my eyes and clenching my teeth, my head hanging down.

I'm pulling my right paw behind, nearing his right side, but i'm not focusing on his face, rather concentrating on my pain.

Not seconds later, I'm catching his voice, immediately it's calming me down.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

 **Kion's P.O.V**

My insticts are realizing that she was walking strange, so I'm turning my head to her, making sure if she was alright, asking her with my polite voice.

"Are you alright? You need help?"

My mind wouldn't be quiet.

"She will not admit it, that she needs help".

Without to have second thoughts I'm going over to the lioness to stay beside her, let her body lean against mine . To my surprise, she wasn't resisting and she was dropping her light weight onto me. I'm feeling her tuft of hair on my cheek, she is lifting her head up, but her eyes are focusing directly straight.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

As I'm in contact with his cuddly fur, I couldn't have been holding myself back to cuddle onto his pale golden fur, almost half-forgeting that i wanted to take revenge, this was the right time for it, because of that my purple eyes are not looking into his brown eyes to hide away my real intention. Dishonestly, like a huntress hunting a prey.

I'm pinning him down with my brute force, thinking to myself proudly grinning.

"Didn't I say nothing that I couldn't take on, even when he seems strong!"

Now I'm over him sending a provocative grin and there was a slight michivious emotion too.

"That is payback, Kion!. You were beaten by a girl!"

Laughing to this view.

Thinking to myself again.

"Why he isn't defending himself? He is just staring at me?"

To his reaction my left eyebrow is going up and other is going down, my eyes are blinking in double beats.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

 **Kion's P.O.V**

I don't know why I hadn't defended myself.

Frozen, like a statue I'm examining Vitani.

Her tuft of hair hanging and covering half of her left eye. My thoughts are rushing.

"Is it me or did she become more beautifull right now?".

I'm shacking my head to snap myself out of this, insticts back to my enviromental, argumenting knowingly calm to her.

"You won, because of 2 simple points.

First of all you tricked me. Second you are a girl, I don't fight against a girl" grinning.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

I' m laughing at his stupid statements.

"Your reasons are weak, just admit it I, Vitani is stonger than Kion, the leader of the Lion Guard!"

Going off of him.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

 **Kion's P.O.V**

I'm staying on my paws proudly wisely. My grin is remaining.

"I will not admit it, because well It's not the truth."

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

"A challenge is in the air!" acting like I'm sniffling the air, giving him a playfull glimpse.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

 **Kion's P.O.V**

"Sure, challenge accepted. We will meet us tomorrow here again and I'm going to show you a place, where we can find out, who is the better trained lion!" telling her that playfully, but not less self-assured. She is just nodding at this.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

The two had gone to their homes

 **Vitani's P.O.V**

I'm arriving, witnessing that my mother is talking to my brother Kovu, it didn't take long that she was turning to me and was coming over. She is asking me.

"My daughter, is it right that you has been training all day?"

I'm answering with lots of staunchness.

"Yes, mother".

As she was walking away, she is saying

"Only the strongest survive" grinning evil.

 **Vitani's P.O.V ends**

 **Kion's P.O.V**

I'm entering my family den, only seeing my father resting there, I'm greeting him.

"Hi, dad, sorry dad that I..."

My farther is cutting me off with tired smile.

"It's alright, son, Ono told me everything, but the pridelands needs the Lion Guard now and before you ask your mother and sister are on their hunting practice."

I'm smiling back, my friends are in our Lion Guard den, so I'm sprinting to the outside, in the sprint, I'm thanking my dad.

"Thanks, dad for leading the guard in my absence.

 **Kion's P.O.V ends**

 **Author's note:**

This is it chapter 4 friends.

:D

Happy valentins day late I know but late is better than never.

Because I'm late i will do a Special Valentins Chapter with Kion and Vitani.

And as always have a great day/night and salute to you all.


End file.
